Nevilles girl
by Avada Lestrange
Summary: Charlotte is living in a deep tangle of her past. now she has only Neville to help her along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Nevilles POV

All I could think about was how nervous I was. There were so many things to think about as I walked through the train to find an empty compartment. What if no one would let me sit with them? What if no one wanted to be my friend? What if it got so bad I had to go home early? But these thoughts were interrupted when I found a compartment with just one girl in it. There was something odd about the girl…even for a witch. She had her legs stretched out across the seat next to her and was hidden by a magazine. I knocked timidly.

"Er…c-could I sit here?" I stammered.

The girl looked up from her magazine, the first thing I instantly noticed were her bright gold brown eyes, they seemed to be full of life.

"Sure go ahead" her voice was light but had a certain toughness hidden beneath. The girl smiled warmly. I took a good look at her, her long wavy brown hair fell lightly just above her waist , her cheeks were naturally pink, her legs weren't long so she couldn't be too tall, or too short for that matter. Her eyes are what really held my attention though, they were bright and had a content look, but hidden beneath was a look of pain and longing. They also had an almost grown up look to them. She also had a look of confidence to her; she didn't look like the kind to get scared easily. But even with this she still looked kind.

I hastily got into the compartment, closed the door and sat down.

"My names…er…neville…Neville Longbottom.." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Rose" she said easily. She extended one of her hands and I shook it, her grasp was light. She looked as if she was waiting for me to say something, but when I didn't she simply returned to her magazine. I just held my toad Trevor, tightly and it went on like this for awhile. Then the trolley came, she stood up and walked over to it and I did the same.

"So Neville what's good?" she asked questioningly

"Er…i-I like pumpkin pasties…"

"a few pumpkin pasties please. Its on me Neville" she smiled. I nodded and thanked her. We both sat back down but this time she was facing me, one leg crossed across the other. We sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying our sweets. She was slow and mostly nibbled at the edges.

"So Neville, do you know much about Hogwarts? Im muggle born so its all pretty new…" a flash of nervous excitement flashed in her eyes, but it was gone as quick as it had come.

"I-a yeah…most of my family went there…its er…nice…"

The corners of her lips curled up into a smile almost like a smirk.

"Woah no way! Reeeaaallly? I can picture it exactly in my head! You're good at descriptions" the sarcasm in her voice wasn't mean, it was friendly.

We talked, joked, and laughed the whole ride. Except for the long silences…but it wasn't my fault! Ok maybe it was. But she didn't seem to care, she wanted to be my friend anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte POV

Neville seemed really nice and was quite…awkward, but oddly that just made me like him more. He made me smile…and besides Charlie Weasley no one had done that in a while… it felt good to laugh and joke after being alone so long…sure over the summers I had Oliver but then he'd go off to school (which I recently found out was Hogwarts and he and I were magic) and leave me back at home, when I was alone I couldn't help but let the darkness consume me…it was so tempting, I couldn't help it. I would stay locked away in my room just thinking…thinking it was my fault. Oliver and Charlie said it wasn't…but I knew, I felt the guilt. If only I could've stopped it then maybe he'd still be here. Even my dad blames me for it…but I was only 7. My mum went insane after it happened; she still talks like he can hear her. While my dad on the other hand doesn't seem to care so much…he hated Miles, his disgrace wizard son. He despises magic. I still shudder just thinking about the day I got my letter, the excitement crushed by his rage…but I have to put it out of my mind. The train has stopped and it's time to get off.

Me and Neville stepped off the train and onto the platform. And that's when I saw him.

"OLIVER!" I ran over to him and flung my arms around his neck and hugged him. I saw that grin I loved so much slide onto his face as he hugged me.

"hey kid" he laughed. I just grinned up at him. Oliver Wood lived just by me. We had met the year my brother-well oliver was a very good friend of mine even though he was 15. Then I heard a booming voice.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!"

"ah well you better go. Ill catch up with you later. If im lucky you'll be in Gryffindor." He winked and I ran and caught up with Neville once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nevilles POV

The castle looked almost…intimidating…it made me feel so small. Of course, I already felt small anyways but the castle was huge and I felt like a tiny speck of dust. I looked over at charlotte; her eyes were lit up with excitement. Looking into her eyes seemed like there was a hundred different layers to them, like I could see all the way through her, I could see every emotion she was feeling. Her eyes gave me confidence.

We entered the great hall, it had 4 long tables piled with students. I felt the lump in my throat return. All the first years got in a circle around an old beat up hat. Then the hat started to sing! I know it should've surprised me but it did.

After the hat finished its song a teacher called professor McGonagall started calling names to be sorted into 4 houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw. I was almost shaking by this point. Then charlotte was nudging me forward, my name had been called. I gulped and stepped forward and sat on the stool. Everyone was staring at me, waiting to see what house id be in. the hat was placed on my head, I swear I heard it laugh at me. It felt like I sat there for hours when it was probably mere minutes. I was beyond nervous. I looked over at Charlotte, I saw her eyes and a sudden rush of confidence swept through me. I took a deep breath and sat up tall. Right after this small gesture was made the hat finally spoke.

"GRYFFINDOOOOR!" the hat bellowed to the room. The farthest table erupted in applause. I couldn't help but grin. Charlotte was beaming at me as I went and sat down at the table. I waited to hear her name called and when it was she walked confidently to the stool sat down and put the hat on. (It was too big for her so it fell over half her face) it barely touched her head when it screamed.

"GRYFFINDOOOR!" it yelled. I beamed as she ran over to my table and sat between me and a red headed boy. She beamed at me then started whispering with the red headed boy, they seemed to know each other. She leaned down and beamed at the boy she had talked to earlier and he winked, he looked really glad to which surprised me because he had to be at least 15.


End file.
